Inside Assassins Creed
by Tempyro
Summary: Basically, I get sucked into the Assassins Creed universe. I couldn't find any good finished ones so I wrote one myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Assassins Creed, not the Italian language, not the xbox franchise, just about nothing except the computer I'm writing this on...**

Chapter 1:

Finally, it was Friday. After a long, hard week of cramming for tests and staying up late doing homework, I have free time. Most people would probably sleep all weekend, but I have other plans. Those plans involve being slightly lonely, but making up for it with video games. Specifically Assassins Creed. More specifically, Assassins Creed Brotherhood.

I get off the bus and sprint to my house. I happen to be completely out of shape, so I'm out of breath before I reach halfway. Giving up, I walk the rest of the way, greeting any neighbors outside as I do so. I reach my driveway, and it seems like an hour waiting on the broken pavement while the garage door opens with a constant, ear-splitting shriek.

I close the garage door on my way in, and spare a brief moment to pet my dog before jumping down the half-stairs and attempting to do a roll in my haste and excitement. Two band-aids and one ice pack later, im sitting on my couch, turning on the xbox. The loading screen lags for a second, but it doesn't take long to sign in and open up Assassins Creed Brotherhood. I load up my saved file. I am about to start the final fight, the one with Cesare. I must admit that I purposefully didn't save earlier because this was my favorite part of the game.

Five and a half hours into a new game, I find I am getting hungry. And yelled at about dinner. And yelled at to get off of the xbox. Sometimes parents are annoying, ya know? Anyways, I agree to do something other than video games for a bit. After eating dinner, I bring my guitar downstairs. I like to think that I am somewhat good at it, but realistically I kinda suck. Anyways, I spend some time learning how to play Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. After forty minutes of diligently failing at the transition between the e minor chord and the c chord, I give up and go back to video games.

I finally fall asleep around midnight while playing. Ezio probably died over and over until I woke up. My dreams are always weird, but this one was in particular was so realistic I couldn't tell if it was real or not. I guess it was because it hasn't stopped yet. I woke up at who knows what ungodly hour as the storm started. Even though I was in the basement, it sounded as if I was outside. My dog was probably huddling in her bed, or on my parents'.

The image on the TV started acting a little bit weird, changing colors and vibrating a bit, sometimes showing double vision. I try to bury my head under my pillow in a vain attempt to keep out the booming thunder. After a few minutes, I started feeling something akin to a magnetic pull. It's hard to describe, but I started floating towards the TV. Panicking a bit, but too tired to form any rational thoughts, I grab on to the first thing I can, my guitar. Needless to say, that doesn't help much.

My speed increasing in the short distance towards the TV screen, I slam into it and see a bright light. I wake up what seems like seconds later, but who knows how long it really was, surrounded by something really scratchy. I realize that I can't see anything, and I still have my guitar in my left hand. I use my right hand to claw at the stuff around me, which feels slightly smooth, but a little bit scratchy, almost. I manage to make a hole to the light, and I guess that I'm surrounded by hay.

I struggle to pull myself out, and when I do I fall out of what seems like a roughly made wagon. I land painfully on hard stones, worn smooth by something I don't care to ponder right now. I hope I didn't break my guitar, because it was a present from my favorite uncle. I feel too weak to stand up, so I just lay there until someone yells at me in some language that sounds like Italian. I look up to find an oddly dressed man staring at me, obviously impatient. Behind him I can see two dark brown horses attached to what looks like a wagon people pay to get tours in.

I assume that he wants me to move out of the way, because now that I am mostly conscious I can see a whole bunch of other people moving in the street. I still can't rationalize why everyone is dressed weirdly, but I decide to wonder about that later. I just get up and wander over to the nearest bench. The man passes on without any other complaints. I just fall back asleep on the bench, clutching my guitar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I wake up again to find myself still on the bench, but surrounded by a bunch of tough looking men who are armored and armed to the teeth. They don't look happy, so I just sit up and try to look apologetic for whatever it was I did. One of them starts talking to another one in rapid fire Italian, and all I can catch is "assassino". I shake my head in an attempt to clear it, and they all jump back and unsheathe their swords.

As I slink down in the bench, one of them asks me a question. I don't speak Italian so I just asked if he spoke English. He then asked me what the same sentence in English is presumably.

"Are you an assassin?" The gruff voice spits out, gesturing to my shirt.

I look down and realize I wore my AC Black Flag shirt. I shake my head apologetically. They don't seem to believe me because they don't sheath their weapons. I have no idea what to do because one of them seems to be cautiously advancing towards me. He suddenly lunges at me with his sword outstretched. Time seems to slow down and as I see the glistening tip of the weapon speeding towards my face I instinctively lean to the right. I watch as the sword strikes the wall at my back, sending sparks flying in every direction in slow motion.

The other two men shout something I can't make out and then swipe at me also. I jump off of the bench and roll in between two of them, too scared to remember to let go of my guitar. I start sprinting away, only to have my path blocked by more men. I turn around and take another route through an alleyway. After shoving past people and jumping over piles of small crates, or whatever else one might find in the street, I run into a dead end. I turn around to run out, but before I can move, they start filing in. The closest man to me makes a move, and the whole fifteen and a half years of my life flash before my eyes. Right before he can make an actual attack, one of the men in the back shouts "ASSASSINO! CORRERE PER LA VOSTRA VITA!" before turning and running.

I can't help but turn and look along with everyone else, and I see a man clad in a white and red robe with an outstretched arm and what looks like a hidden blade on the underside. He lands on top of the man closest to me and I assume killed him. He then closes the hidden blade and unsheathes his saber. He starts swinging and ducking, parrying and thrusting. All the while leaving bodies in his wake. He seems to have eyes in the back of his head, because at one point one man tried to stab him in the back, but he just slid to the side and the thrust went straight into another man.

After three minutes, the man in the white and red stood, barely breathing hard, in the middle of a blood soaked, body filled alleyway. He then slowly turns to me, wipes off his sword with a cloth, and puts it back in its sheath. He walks over towards me, taking care to step over each of the bodies. I slink back into the corner when he gets near, but he just extends a hand and says "Are you unharmed? My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. You are?"


End file.
